One Shots Steroline Hot,Sexy,Bdsm
by Stelenas023
Summary: Steroline Sexy Hot Bdsm Caroline Forbes
1. Chapter 1

It is 4.08pm, Sunday afternoon and I have finished reading this week's email from my master, Mr Butt. I am, as ever, extremely aroused by what he has prepared for me tomorrow. My right hand is inside my tight white panties and I am opening my lips and rubbing my engorged clit as I muse on my next move.

As you shall soon find out (in another story!), it promises to be quite a day!

But I am also determined to ask my master for a favour, a favour which will help me plan my revenge for an incident which is yet to happen, 11 years in the future to be exact. How I know that is not important right now, but know I do.

(What are the details of the incident? For that I must direct you to another story, yet to be approved called 'Superstore' by XXXerxes37 if you would like to look it up. And what is my plan for revenge? That too is for another day, I expect to call that one 'Superstore Revenge')

I am troubled because, although I know the details of the incident to come in my future life, I do not know if Mr Butt will still be part of that future life and the thought of losing my perfect master (who can also be my perfect slave) has cooled my passion just a little.

So, no point in brooding, but instead 'grasp the day' and so I quickly type the email response within which I ask Mr Butt now to help me plan my revenge. I know he will need something extra to please him so I must 'bribe' him with that which I know he craves from me. And, yes, I know what you are thinking, and yes, he can have anything I have to offer just by demanding it, but he does have a gentle side and I know he receives extra pleasure if I suggest or offer myself to him without him needing to command.

So this is what I write to him.

"Dear Master, may it please you if I respectfully suggest an alternative for our day tomorrow? If you agree, we can do as you have instructed on Tuesday? Master, I would dearly like to ask a favour of you and in order to please you enough to deserve that favour, I feel I must work extra hard to please you tomorrow."

"May I go on? If you are displeased with what I suggest, then I will deserve your 'special punishment' like you gave me last July, only this time I will enjoy it and give you so much more pleasure in punishing me? But if you like what I suggest, grant me one favour, and I will promise you tomorrow will be our greatest day together ever!"

"Tomorrow, Master, at 7.00am sharp, I will be waiting for you inside the disabled toilets in the shopping centre. I will be your Barbie Doll and will answer to the name of Barbie. My hair will be tied back severely into a high pleated pony tail just the way you like it; my face will be pale with makeup, my eyes dark and my lips a full ruby red."

"Round my neck I will wear the red leather studded choker. I will wear my tight white sleeveless crop top with "Fuck my Tits" written in red lipstick on the front, and "My name is Barbie, Spank Me!" on the back."

"Round my waist will be the wide leather studded belt that you use to thrash me when I am a naughty girl. I will wear the tightest white panties I can find, two sizes too small, pulled up tight to press the dildos that I will have inserted in my two holes, deep up inside me. On my hands will be my long red satin gloves pulled up to my armpits for you the way you like them and on my feet, my 6.5" steel heeled red patent stilettos in which I can hardly walk."

"In my right hand I will hold the rope which you will use to tie my wrists behind my back before we go for walk through the shopping centre and in my left hand I will hold the ball gag that you will strap into my mouth after you have fucked my face and drained your weekend build up of semen deep down my throat."

"In my mouth, master? Yes, of course."

"And right down my throat?"

That would be a special privilege, master, if you would do that to me.

"Spunk your enormous white load right down the back of my throat."

"Please master, my only desire is for you to fill me with your hot sticky semen. Yes, please master, deep inside my asshole would be wonderful if that is what you want, when we return to the disabled toilet after our walk."

"I can imagine you forcing me to bend over the toilet and spread my legs, toes pointed inwards in the ultra high heels. You will rip the white panties aside and pull out the anal dildo and kneel to spit several gobs into my asshole. Standing, you will remove your clothes and release your enormous fat cock from your pants. Spitting on my back you will thrash my buttocks, then grab my tits and guide your massive tool into the wet entrance to my asshole."

"Now thrust it in hard, master. Fuck my tight little asshole as deep as you can!"

"Make me scream with pain and pleasure like the dirty little Barbie doll slut that I am, dressed to make you erect and all my holes wet and waiting for you."

"Thrust in deep and as I know I will be coming almost immediately, then please empty all that hot spunk deep into my ass!"

"I know your sack will be a little drained from having filled my neck with your cum earlier, but I'm sure you will save a good load for my asshole too?"

You will be pleased to know that my Master was delighted at my suggestion and all went off according to plan. I got a neck full and an ass full of spunk the next day and my Master's input to my revenge plans!


	2. Katherine X Damon

I waited in my recliner. He knew not to test my patience. I'd have to make his already planned punishment even worse.

"Good evening, Miss," he said, walking through the door. I could tell by the look on his face that he knew he had disappointed me.

"What right does my pretty little girl have to be late? Hmm?" I said, taking a drag of the cigarette I held in my right hand.

"I don't, Miss... " He had put his bag beside the door and taken off his shoes.

I shook my head at him. "Assume the position."

He nodded and started to disrobe. He unbuttoned his shirt and I could see the grey sports bra I had bought for him. I giggled and he looked down in shame. After his top half was naked, except for the bra, he unbuttoned his pants and I could see he had obeyed my orders. The lace lining of the panties I had picked out this morning. After the pants were off, he went to the bathroom to finish up what I had asked. I put out the cigarette and waited on my girl to come back. When he came back I could see the lining of the chain he had put between the captive beads in his nipples and the black, leather collar was wrapped tightly around his neck. His green eyes were glassy with anticipation. He sat in front if me.

"Good girl... " I whispered in his ear, "Now, tell me what you have done to deserve what is coming this night."

He looked down in shame and I watched as a singular tear hit the floor. "I'm a bad girl, Miss... "

"And how are you a bad girl?"

"I came while you were away and tried to cover it up... "

"And?"

"I wore your panties without permission... "

"Go on."

"I was late tonight because I didn't want to get punished... "

"And so I will be worse. Come, into the room."

I walked slowly into our bed room. He was crawling behind me, so I made sure to tempt him with the ass he always wanted to touch. Halfway down the hall, I bent down to pick up the box of toys and he could clearly see up the short, black dress I was wearing.

Once we got to the room, he knew it was time and I was serious. I opened the door and say the box on my bedside table. He sat Indian style on a mat beside the door with "My Pretty Little Lady" embroidered on it.

I pulled out a strap-on that was about nine inches long, a paddle, a vibrator, and some lubricating jelly.

His bright blue eyes, halfway covered by his long, brown hair, grew big and he whimpered.

I turned around and pulled up my dress just enough for him to see my shaven pussy. It was right in front of his nose and he was intoxicated by the smell.

"If you're a good girl tonight, you can get a treat." I giggled. I, then, slid on the strap-on and picked up the paddle. "Come, little one" I said, sitting down on the bed.

He complied and laid over my knees. I could feel him hard against my bare skin. "My sweet little girl is turned on I see... " I said, rubbing the paddle against his bare ass. Small, whimpering moans escaped his mouth as I did so. After a whole of letting him get used to the gradient feel of the paddle, I raised it and smacked his perfectly round, panty coated ass. A scream escaped him and so I rose the paddle higher this time. "Count for me, baby girl." I said, letting the rough surface make contact with his reddening butt.

"Two... " He cried.

"Two, what?"

"Two, Miss... "

"That's much better."

I kept it at that height and let the wood drive his senses crazy.

"Three... Four... Five... Six... Seven... Eight... " He choked between tears and moans.

I grinned, "I have an idea... "

I picked up the three inch vibrator I had and slid it into his ass and set it on the slowest setting. He moaned uncontrollably and I could feel his cock pulsating against my leg. I rose the paddle up one last time, higher than I had before, and let the smack of it against his pasty while skin ring out. It was almost as pleasing as heading him scream "Nine, Miss!" and bucking his hips against my legs.

I grabbed him by the roots of his hair and whispered in his ear, "No cumming for you, little lady. Not until I say."

He was still making tiny moans due to the vibrator in him and he nodded to me.

I slid out the pink plastic and turned it off. He rolled off of my legs and laid belly-down on the bed.

"Oh what a pretty little ass by baby has... " I said, pulling down the white panties with the lacy band, so I could see his brightly colored ass sticking out for me. "Oh, and you want my cock, don't you?"

"Yes, Miss... " He cried and pushed it closer to me.

I slapped it, "I'll do it in my own time." I played with my curly red hair around my finger and looked at my boyfriend in this position. He was the sexiest thing I had ever seen and he was all mine.

I pulled up the dress and applied a bit of lubricant to the cock that was attached to me. I, then, put some on his asshole and he moaned at the cold against his skin.

I slid the head in and he let out the slightest of moans. "My baby girl likes that, doesn't she?"

"Yes, ma'am... Fuck me, please... "

"Is that really what you want?"

"Uh huuuhhh... " He moaned as I slid a little more in.

As he asked, I skipped over the small stuff and started ravaging his hole with the nine inch, thick as fuck cock. He was moaning uncontrollably and he grabbed onto the sheets.

Suddenly I slid out and flipped him onto his back. He gasped due to the pain in his cheeks. I ripped the bra off of him and pulled him closer to me by the chain in him. He screamed as I held onto it tight and started going into him as fast as I could.

"My little baby likes this, does he?"

He held onto the bed and half moaned half screamed "Yes, Mistress! Fuck me, please!"

I moved one of my hands to rub the head of his cock and he exploded all over my dress.

I let go of his nipples and he laid in a pile on the bed. I slid out and kissed him ever so softly.

"Now, lick it off my dress and take care of me... " I said, taking off the strap on.

He asked me to lay downs and he licked off his own cum off of my dress from my tits all the way down to my pussy. He kissed the top and then started licking inside of my pussy. I moaned and grabbed onto his hair and he looked at me, smiling while I bucked and let him have his fun.

He pulled away and looked me in the eyes. "May I?"

I nodded.

He slid his ten inch cock inside of me. It was only the third time he had penetrated my cunt and I wasn't used to the feeling of his girth.

At first he was slow and gentle, asking if he had hurt his mistress. It was sweet. He really was my pretty little girl.

After a whole he was going hard and fast, almost ripping me and two and having me scream for him so finish me off.

He held me up by my ass and let me move myself up his shaft and I came.

I pulled him into me by his chain and kissed him with the most passion I had that night.

"Thank you, Miss... " He whispered, looking in my eyes.

I nodded.

We laid together in a hot mess and slept until church in the morning.

Nobody ever suspected the cute, young couple of a five four red head and a six foot tall, brunette who were as friendly as could be were so violent in the bedroom.


End file.
